


Land of Ashes

by Hazelpunch1129



Series: My Angsty Heart [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Broken Promises, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Breakdown, Platonic Relationships, Pre-War, Read, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot are Siblings, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), War, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, dream starts a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelpunch1129/pseuds/Hazelpunch1129
Summary: Writing this the night I'm trying to get George out and safe. Dream this is for you.There's a 50/50 shot here, we die or we live.----or----Dream starts a war, but runs away. Because if the person who the war was about, wasn't there...the war wouldn't happen and his friends would be safe. George and Sapnap wouldn't have to fight right?Oh Dream couldn't of been more wrong.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Connor | ConnorEatsPants, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & The Wither (Minecraft), Luke | Punz & Ponk | DropsByPonk, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: My Angsty Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134470
Kudos: 11





	Land of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> If any content creators that are in this story come out and say they are uncomfortable this will be taken down immediately.
> 
> There are no NSFW aspects in this story
> 
> Trigger / Content Warning !!!! 
> 
> -Suicidal thoughts/mentions  
> -Death  
> -War

Wilbur and the rest of L'Manberg were going to war because of Dream. Dream had fucked up once again and this time he didn't have the confidence that his side of the war would be the winner. Technoblade had been training with Tommy and Tubbo to improve them in case of another war or duel Dream would put them through. In the past Dream would pull the two teenagers out of the group and put them against his two men, usually Punz and Jschlatt. But now that Punz had been taken hostage by Wilbur and Jschlatt had switched sides, Dream was left with the only people he didn't want to risk losing.

George and Sapnap had been on Dreams side since day one, the first day that Wilbur and his crew decided to fight for their own country, to be free. The first war gave Dream the rush he hadn't felt in years, fighting for blood. The adrenaline of trying to not die, and trying to get power over other people was what gave Dream his purpose to keep going. But after years of unnecessary wars and manipulation, Sapnap and George had to try and explain that what Dream was doing was making him insane.

_\--------_

_10 days_

"You aren't even fighting for our people or our land anymore Dream! Your just fighting to take power over things you know you cant have. That's not what we agreed on Dream." George had sat down on the ground next to the door, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

"You realize even Technoblade has been more collected than you, and he's the one everyone was afraid of when he joined the wars. You're being insane. You're scaring everyone on our side, why do you think that 3 of our people went to Wilbur? You are going to get us all killed this time, this next war is where we all die because you can't think straight!" Sapnap Pushed Dream away from the door where they stood and pushed him back against the wall, opposite of where George sat. His yelling had made George flinch but the older male stayed where he was and stared at the masked man, almost a visible look of betrayal in his eyes,

"You're joking right?" he scoffed at his two friends. "You're fucking kidding me right Sap? This is all because of that damn kid! Tommy has provoked me to start every damn war that has happened and you guys are mad at me?" He wasn't calm like he was minutes prior to the confrontation, he was yelling now and obviously aggravated. They sat in the community house but they were sure anyone in L'Manberg could hear Dream screaming at the younger man. The trio, the dream team had always had fights that ended up in the three ignoring each other for a few days, Dream always yelled at the two. Who would've known this fight would be any different.

"We are only going to war for you Dream, you have to understand that we love you. But are you really risking our lives just because some 16-year-old kid pissed you off? Dream I'll fight for you, I will always be on your side, but you tell me....do you want Sap and me to die just for your stupid power rush." George slowly stood up and walked over to the stairs that spiraled up to the roof. "We aren't as powerful as before, you know that Tommy just wants Tubbo to be safe and Wilbur just wants the kids to be free. They know what they want, you don't." With that, George walked up the stairs to the roof as Dream just stood against the wall. It barely took a minute for Dream to think before speaking again. "Fuck you guys." He stormed out of the house and down the path, disappearing from view as he walks. George watching him leave from the rooftop, tears threatening to fall down his face. He would do anything to make his friend happy, but was this time worth it?

\--------

_9 Days_

The Dream SMP and L'Manberg hadn't had any contact with each other in 24 hours. Nobody had heard from Dream, and Wilbur and Jschlatt were planning out their strategy for the war. Bad, Ant, Sam, Skeppy, and Puffy were led outside of the two countries by Callahan as they weren't part of the fight. Through the night Ponk helped Sapnap make the list of who is on what side.

**_L'Manberg_ **

_-Wilbur_

_-Jschlatt_

_-Tommy_

_-Tubbo_

_-Fundy_

_-Niki_

_-Technoblade_

_-Phil_

**_Dream SMP_ **

_-Dream_

_-Sapnap_

_-George_

_-Ponk_

_-Purpled_

_-H-bomb_

_-Connor_

_-Jack_

_-Punz (Held Captive)_

Eret was told to stay put in his castle with Alyssa and Ranboo, due to them working with Eret in the castle before the war was even planned. Dream hasn't been seen since last night's fight and George had been going around gathering any animals left in homes to bring to Snowchester. George had convinced Wilbur to let him have a conversation with Tubbo a few days ago, knowing Tubbo hated wars just as much as he did. They came to an agreement to take all pets of both Countries to Snowchester to keep them away and safe from any harm that may happen.

"Just tell Dream to call off the war, that's all Wil wants" Tubbo had been trying to have a civil conversation throughout the hour-long travels to and from L'Manberg and the SMP. Neither boys wanted to fight, but both of them knew there was no way of getting out of this war without Dream giving in.

"I haven't been able to find him all day Tubs. He just disappeared after we tried talking to him. Even if I could find him. We both know he's a stubborn bitch." slightly laughing, he ties the final dog onto the fence. "You're going to be fine Tubbo. You've been doing good with Techno, as well as Tommy. Keep your head up, yeah?"

"If you tell Wil that Dream isn't here, we don't have to fight." The shorter boy looked up at the adult, slightly frowning.

"You know what would happen if I say that, and Dream suddenly shows up again. There are 9 days and as of right now, I can't do anything to stop it."

The two walked the rest of their way back to their designated homelands in silence.

\--------

_8 days_

"George I cannot find him anywhere. He's not at any of the hidden bases either. I even had Callahan sneak over and look around L'Manberg and he couldn't find Dream either." Sapnap had started to panic, Jshclatt and Wilbur had shown signs of doing some damage before the actual set date for the war and with Dream still missing, L'Manberg was sure to murder every single man left standing on the SMP's side. 

"Well, he has to be somewhere! This is all happening because of his dumbass, now go fucking find him!" George's face had gone completely red, his nails digging into his palms, breaking the skin. "When I said I would fight for him, I didn't mean without him Sap." He slams the chest he was rummaging around in and walked towards the community house door that led to Erets castle.

"Where are you going, George? There's nothing with Eret that can help us find Dream."

"Eret is there, Eret and Dream had an alliance for a while, maybe he knows where Dream could've gone." And with that, George stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. 

For the next 4 hours, Eret led George to many secret bases that only Dream told Eret about. None hiding the masked man that was now going onto day 3 of being missing. The secret bases ranged from the SMP to L'Manberg, to Dry waters, and to Boomerville. Once the sun started to set below the horizon, George said his goodbye to the king and they headed back to their homes. Walking back down the path to the community house from the castle George had started to let the tears fall from his eyes. He wasn't crying out of sadness nor was it out of anger. He was crying out of fear, fear of where his best friend had disappeared to, fear of having to fight this war without the strongest member their side had. 

Before he could make it to the door he got sick in the water that the house was built upon. Sobs escaped him as he crouched down on the bridge in order to not accidentally fall forward into the lake. For the first time since the first war, George let himself cry. And for the first time in a while, he didn't flinch when he felt an arm wrap around him and a head rest itself upon his shoulder. For the first time in months, he stopped trying to act strong.

\--------

_7 days_

_Dear Dream,_

_I have no idea where you've gone but it's been 3 days. I tried telling Wilbur that you disappeared but he doesn't believe me. He thinks it's part of our plan for the fight. Dream we don't have a plan, Sapnap has been taking his anger on me, if he's not yelling at me then he's doing god knows what. Sapnap isn't a leader, I'm not either. We aren't trained enough for this, you left with no word and now we have 7 days until the war is cancelled or everyone part of the SMP is dead. Wilbur won't be cancelling the war anytime soon. Who knows, Wilbur may be more stubborn than you. Maybe we are overexaggerating, maybe you're coming back tomorrow and just left for a few days. Or maybe you left for good? Or did you leave and get too stuck in your head that you forgot about the trap you got us into._

_I cried for the first time last night. For the first time since you found me crying over Karls death. Do you remember that? The day after you sent Karl to fight Phil, you let Phil kill him. You purposefully let Karl die. You knew Karl had a disadvantage against the man. You found me crying the next day and I told you it was because I loved Karl, he was like my brother. Did you know I also found out about Karl crying to you because he didn't want to fight. He told you he was going to die and you told him to suck it up. Did you know that I knew that? Quackity heard you guys talking and told me, you let him die. You knew he was going to die and you didn't care. What did Quackity tell you before you sent him off to spy on Technoblade? Before Technoblade caught him and killed him in cold blood. Will I ever get to know what Quackity said to you?_

_But that's what I get for getting attached right? You always say that you shouldn't get attached to anyone, not even people. What if I died, or Sapnap died? Are you not attached enough to cry for us, cry for us even though we died for you. I cried last night because I'm scared for you. Your head isn't screwed on right Dream. Are you dead right now? Are you secretly killing civilians without our knowledge? Come back, please. You're insane, I'm scared of you. But I need you, we both need you more than anything. You got us into this mess, don't let us die in it...Please._

_Love, George_

_\--------_

_6 days_

Dream had made his way out of the SMP, he hadn't had a clue where he was going. His mind was racing through a million thoughts as he walked for hours on end. It had been four days since he stormed off, and had been occasionally stopping to sleep by a tree. Other than sleep, he hadn't stopped walking. He occasionally picked up fallen apples to snack on as he travels further away from his home. His mind was clouded by thoughts fighting against each other, one side of his brain convinced that George and Sapnap were right. He had let the power rush get to his head and he was becoming insane and irrational. On the other side, he was convinced that the power rush is exactly what he needs to have. He needed to have power over everyone, if he didn't have the higher power he didn't have anything.

Tommy had provoked Dream in every way...right? Of course, he had! Tommy constantly went around stealing other people's property, building the most distracting and unnecessary towers in the land that wasn't his. Dream had asked him politely multiple times to 'stay in his lane'. Sure maybe threatening the poor kid with his pet cow's life wasn't the calmest way to approach the situation, but Tommy should've stopped as soon as he started. Dream wouldn't stand for everyone giving the kid excuses out of the situations he caused.

Where was he walking? Not even he knew at this point. By the time Dream had come back into full consciousness he was miles away from his homeland. It had been days, he knew that. How many days is what he didn't know, but it was for the better right? If the person who the war was about was gone, there would be no war to happen. So he would stay gone until the date passed, this was the only way to protect his friends. The only people he knew he couldn't risk losing.

Dream couldn't have been more wrong.

\--------

_5 days_

Five days for Dream to get back, four days to make a plan, three days to get supplies, two days to stock up the hidden base with food and first aid, and one day before Sapnap goes insane. Sapnap had been trying to take control, but once L'Manberg had bombed the church, control wasn't an option. The church was gone, the place that Sapnap could go to pray for a good outcome, for Dream to come home, for the war to not happen. Ponk had been trying to collect supplies outside of the country of the SMP, but citizens of the opposing country had been patrolling the woods that surrounded the area, making it close to impossible to step foot outside the property without getting an arrow to the back. 

The underground base that they were supposed to stock up and hide in was only known by Dream. Unless the man came home soon, there was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide.

"Sap, you cant just accept the fact that we are going to die! You can't just have no faith at all for our side."

Sapnap had been slowly giving up on trying. He'd burnt every book he had written in, all the books that held his prayers and plans for winning. The church was gone, his books were gone, his confidence was gone. He was fading away before the fight even started.

"It's been five days Geo, Dreams not coming back to save us. We are so utterly fucked."

Sapnap was also drunk, he had gone and stolen any alcohol he could find in Erets castle. Now slurring all his words, not thinking straight. George felt like a babysitter, but instead of it being a child, it was a nineteen-year-old man who had given up on trying.

"What if he got lost and walked too far? Maybe we just need to look further Sapnap. Maybe we didn't look enough."

"George." The younger male stood up straight and walked towards the Brit. Leaning into his face, the smell of alcohol taking over his senses. "He killed Quckity and Karl. He's about to kill us." He harshly tapped against the other man's head. "Get that through that thick skull of yours. He never loved us enough to keep us alive." And with that, the drunk male walked out of the house, down the path that led to L'Manberg, and out of view. _Where the fuck is he going?_

\--------

_4 Days_

Sapnap had vanished just like Dream that very day. There's nowhere the man could've gone from that path he took. it led straight to L'Manberg, there was no way to cut around it. George had ran and followed the path he had seen Sapnap take the night before, walking straight into the opposite country without a second thought.

"Woah there kid, you know you're not allowed in this land, where do you think you're going?"

There it was, the one and only, Jschlatt himself.

"Where is Sapnap?" Words rushed out of his mouth, quickly but still very harsh.

"Ahh, Nic-"

"His name is Sapnap. Where the hell is he Schlatt."

"ah ah ah, give me attitude and you get no answer." He laughed at himself. "I haven't seen that kid since I left. Why what happened?"

George continued down the path, deeper into L'Manberg completely ignoring the question the bearded man had asked, and the sound of someone calling him from behind and the sound of feet running behind him until his wrist was grabbed and he was forcefully turned around to face the man.

"George, just because I'm not on your side of the war, doesn't mean I can't be concerned about what happened to someone who was a fellow partner. What happened to Sapnap?" The question coming from Jschlatt more as a demand that question. Dream had always told George to not trust people who turned their backs, but Schlatt seemed genuinely concerned. He and Sapnap had been close before wars started, so what's the harm in getting another hand in helping him find his friend.

"I watched him walk over here last night, we was drunk out of his mind. He would've been back at our house by now to do his daily think of trying to plan something for the war."

"Why was he drunk? What happened? You know he only gets drunk when something happens, is he okay?" Schlatt speaking quickly, his eyes scanning George franticly as if he was trying to find an answer quicker than George had been answering him.

"Hadn't Wilbur told you?"

"No, we haven't spoken in two days, he's been busy." George had clenched his fist again, frustration filling his body once more as he started walking again, hearing Jschlatt trail behind.

"Dream walked off five days ago, we can't find him, he just vanished. I tried telling Wilbur that Dream left, so the war doesn't need to happen. But he didn't believe me." George stopped walking and turned back around to took at the other man in the face. "Sapnap has been trying to make the plans and shit since Dream isn't here to do it. You know L'Manberg is going to win the war, so does Sap. He's been giving up, especially since you guys blew up the damn church."

"So he got drunk because he got overwhelmed and then apparently walked over here? Across the property line?"

"Not apparently, I watched him." He turned back around and continued walking. "If you don't know something then Wilbur does. So where is your president?"

\------

_3 days_

Wilbur had said he didn't see anyone walk over during his night shift. Then ushered George back to his own land before the sky darkened completely. 48 hours since Sapnap had left and 168 hours since Dream left. 72 hours until George had to fight in a war just because he loved his friend a little too much for his own liking. George spent the day with Purpled, H-bomb, and Connor, making as many weapons as they could before George passed out, Purpled got too exhausted to properly make a bow, and H-bomb had to carry the kid home to sleep. Connor stayed put in the community house, picking up and placing all the weapons in their designated chests.

"George, get up man, let's head to bed alright?" Connor held George's arm helping him stand up and walk over to the bed.

"Sapnap didn't come back did he?" George yawned halfway through his question, eyes partly closed but still holding a sad expression on his face.

"Not yet....not yet."

George turned over, now facing the wall, and pulled the blanket over his head "Goodnight Connor." It was muffled, but it was loud enough to be heard.

"Goodnight George."

With that, Connor left the house and started his way back to his home in the dark. Walking past other residence's houses, the cricket's light hums, and the buzzing of the pathway lamps, Connor spoke before entering his house. 

"This better work Sap or you're being just as bad as Dream."

\--------

_2 days_

_Dear Dream,_

_Sapnap left, no idea where he went. You both really left me here on my own. I can't keep acting strong for you guys. Schlatt was worried about Sapnap leaving, he even offered to help look around L'Manberg in case he ventured over there. I'm starting to think your rules are wrong._

_1) Don't get attached to people: Sapnap was keeping me from breaking while he was here, if I wasn't attached to him I would've given up the day you left. I guess I became attached to you, why else would I be writing these notes and leaving them on your bed._

_2) Don't tell_ anyone _who left, what happens: I told Schlatt about Sapnap vanishing, he helped me look. He cares just as much about us as he did before. I bet Niki would too._

_Two days and I'm probably going to be dead. They already bombed the church Dream. Sapnap burned his prayer books as well. Your bell is gone too. Connor, H-bomb, and Purpled helped me make some bows and axes for the fight. Only you know how to enchant so I'm pretty sure we are fucked. I don't know what you're doing, or why you left. But just so you know. I haven't run away from our home because I'm keeping the promise you aren't. I'm fighting for you. But I'm scared I might die, I don't remember saying I would die alone for you though._

_Come Home Please...I'm scared,_

_George_

_\--------_

_1 day_

"You guys are running okay? I won't take any other answer than yes." George had finally made a plan. No matter how much he knew he needed help to fight tomorrow, he knew everyone would be killed. So he made the plan of making everyone leave the SMP and go to Dry Waters. After one last talk with Tubbo secretly in the woods last night, Tubbo had gotten Niki in on the plan of hiding SMP civilians in her and Fundy's private land.

"You're coming to right? You know there's no way for you to go to war, 1v8." Jack had been on board for the plan until George didn't start packing like the rest of them.

"I'm not coming with you guys, but I am having an um...meeting with Wil after you leave." Final words were spoken as he nodded to Ponk, for him to take everyone away. Nobody had a say on what George was doing, other than George himself.

There was no such meeting with Wilbur. There was no delay in war nor any war being canceled. Just George accepting that Dream wasn't coming back for his own fight. And Sapnap had left, he was in this alone now. If accepting death is how he had to prove that he would keep his word to his friend. Then dying is what he would do, as long as his friends were safe from the destruction. That night, George collected letters he wrote Dream, as well as some of the poems he had written during the nights he stayed awake, waiting to see if Dream would walk through the door. Or the nights he stayed sitting in front of the community house, waiting to see Sapnap walk back down the path he disappeared on. He walked out of the house with all the papers in hand and placed them on the bench by the water. Then went inside, for what he planned on being his last sleep in his bed.

\--------

_A day Early_

"George get up, get the fuck up." George was shaken awake violently, the room too dark to see who was in the room with him.

"huh..?" he sat up, complete confusion filling his mind as he saw 3 silhouettes standing around the room. One standing over his bed, the one shaking him awake. The second standing by the door looks to be keeping watch of anything outside. The final person seemed to be grabbing any final important item in the house and shoving it into their bag. If war wasn't the only thing on George's mind, he would've been worried about being robbed.

"George we don't have time to explain anything, get up and let's go. NOW." It was Sapnap, the person standing over him was the one he thought was dead. But it couldn't have been much past midnight and Sapnap was whispering.

George stood up from his bed, Sapnap grabbing his arm knowing his friend was still basically asleep. "What's happening Sap?"

"Can't explain, but you don't have any time to wait. This house is going down in 5 minutes max, we have to leave now!"

Sap dragged the man towards the door where one figure stood, and the other person followed behind, their bag overflowing with materials from the chests.

"Techno just walked west of the fishing bridge, Wilbur still yet to be seen. We have to go North to get to the cave." The one who was on the lookout was Niki, things were starting to click for George. Sapnap had disappeared and somehow gotten two L'Manberg citizens to come back on their side.

"Here" the third person handed Sapnap a map. "Go north and pass Tommy's red tower, once you reach the lake, turn right, and by a tree, there will be a tunnel leading to the cave. Just out of reach from the explosion if you make it quick enough. If not, jump into the nearest body of water." That was Tubbo, smart kid if George must say so himself.

"Tubbo? Where are you going?" George turned to look at him. "I promised Tommy I would stay at his house so he knows I'm safe." He took off his backpack and handed it to Niki. "He knows I came here to help gather your things, if he found out that I didn't make it back, he would go insane." Tubbo walked in front of Niki, crouching to try and avoid being seen by the two men who had been apparently walking around the Dream SMP.

While walking out of the house, Wilbur came from behind a near building, To make sure his friends were safe, Tubbo ran out towards Wil, an attempt to make a distraction so the other three would leave faster.

"Wil! Wilbur! Holy shit man" He leaned over, acting as if he was out of breath.

"Tubbo" Wil's face seemed to be shocked, and possibly even panic that one of his members was in the area he was planning to blow to pieces. "Why aren't you at home?"

"Tommy left the house and didn't come back, I got worried and couldn't find him. I thought you might've made him tag along with you. Is he not?"

"No Tubbo, bloody hell. Go home! Tommy is at home."

Wilbur put his hand on Tubbos back and turned around the opposite way, leading his brother back towards Tommy's home.

"Niki...Niki, why did Wil stop walking? Niki, why isn't he running?"

Wilbur knew, oh he always knew. He walked with Tubbo up the path but stopped by one of the larger trees that sat on the side. "Congratulations Tubbo." He turned both of them around to face the community house. 

"Sap he knows. Damn it he knows!" She turned to the two boys. "There's one minute left and he's not letting us out of here..... we're fucked."

\-----

Sapnap walked over to the border that separated the two countries, Tommy's house sat there. Why had Sapnap walked here? Not even he knew, but it felt like the home was calling him. He put his ear up to the front door, waiting to hear any type of movement from inside. 

"You can come in and stop trying to be creepy Sapnap." Tommy was indeed home and did in fact hear Sapnap at the door. To the drunk male, he himself thought he was quiet, but he leaned against the door with a thud. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. Awkwardly standing by the door like he didn't know what to do. 

"I'll tell you Wilbur's plans, I'll do whatever you want. But you will not drag Tubbo into something that will get him killed. got it?" Of course, Tommy knew what Sapnap wanted. Sapnap came to Tommy when he needed to get information on anyone. Tommy would give the information, in return that Tubbo is kept safe. It was always a win-win situation.

Yes, this is how it was supposed to go, except Tubbo got dragged into it. That's what shouldn't have happened.

"I need to know Wilbur's war plans. Everything I need to know. Or we are dead completely"

"Well big man. Wil just planted bombs under your whole land. That's his plan. To set off the bombs under the community house once the sun peaks above the hills." He cracks his knuckles and lays down on his bed. "The only safe spot for you big man. is a deep cave away from the SMP."

"Where's Tubbo?"

Tommy sits right back up. "Oh Fuck no, Tubbo stays out of this shit."

"Tubbo knows where the caves are, Tommy."

"And? We keep our deal. you get information from me and Tubbo never gets involved."

The door behind Tommy cracks open, Tubbo peaks his head out. "I can get you to a cave the morning of.."

"Tubbo get your ass back in that room and shut the door."

"No no Tommy, Tubbo can talk for himself. Tubbo come here."

Tubbo looks at Tommy, his friend watching him carefully as he steps out of the back room and into the main room.

"Tubbo, will you come with me the morning of the 16th to get George to a far cave?"

"I can come with you to the house, help get anything important and then give you instructions. I can be a distraction if you need me to be."

Tommy jumps up at the last offer Tubbo gives. No way was he letting Tubbo become a distraction that could end out poorly in their favor.

"Tubbo, are you fucking crazy?"

"Tommy, I promise I will only become a distraction if it's very needed. You know if Wilbur saw me that he wouldn't let me stay long enough to get injured." Tubbo grabbed Tommy's hands and brought them to his chest. "I promise I will come back to the house before you see the sun. If I don't, you can go look for me." Tommy sighed as he sat back down on his bed, opening his arms for Tubbo to slide into bed with him. Tubbo lays with Tommy, he turns back to look at Sapnap.

"I'll do what I said. But if I get hurt, you know damn well you're going to be hunted down." Tubbo gave a serious look, but Sapnap couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Tubbo. Goodnight guys. Talk soon." With that, Sapnap left Tommy's residence and walked to the Bakery that sits outside the Countries. Open for everyone's use, Niki would let him stay the night there, she would help him. He was sure of it, the next few days were filled with Tubbo, Niki, and Sapnap planning on getting away.

\--------

_Dream, We live being Villians but die thinking we are Hero's_

_Dream, we have always been Villains_

_In our story_

_My chapter is filled with guilt_

_Sapnaps chapter is filled with hazy thoughts of death_

_Dream_

_Your chapter is filled with the need for power_

_It also ends with nobody to power over._

\--------

"You guys run and I'll distract Wilbur in some way. You guys can still make it to the cave." George stood up and grabbed the bag off the floor. Handing it to Sapnap.

"George are you fucking stupid? You're going to die!"

George stayed silent, just holding a blank stare at Sapnap. They both knew that this world was going to turn into shit, Sapnap knew George was too far to listen. Sapnap snatched the bag from George's hand and shoved it into Niki's arms.

"Oh hell no Sa-"

"Niki, first off, we have like 45 seconds before this building blows, us with it. George is too far off to convince to run and you know I can't run and let him die, not so soon after we lost Dream."

"Than why are you making me leave! You're my friends I'm not just leaving you to die!" The pain on the girl's face pushed a wave of guilt on Sapnap. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered. "You're the only one Tubbo and Tommy have to trust. Wilbur is gone. Tell Dream that we are sorry for leaving longer than he left us."

George turned and looked at the two as they broke apart. " 20 seconds."

Niki looks back at Sapnap, she nods and darts outside of the back door. leaving the two friends in the house alone. The two walked outside to the front of the house, so Wilbur could see them and Niki could run.

"Wilbur is making him watch, lets hope that kid kills that bastard" George whispers. Holding his hand out to hold Sapnaps arm, pulling him into a hug, "This is the end of our chapter."

"I didn't like wars anyways."

You don't live forever.

\--------

Tubbo couldn't talk, he couldn't scream. He couldn't see through the tears that blurred his vision. He was stuck right where Wilbur had put him, and held his face to watch right as the sun came above the hills.

Yet somehow moments later he finds himself laying on Tommy's bed, opening his eyes seeing Tommy outside the window yelling at someone hidden behind the wall. His body filled with guilt and anger, tears running down his face right when his eyes opened. To the right of the bed was Tommy's emergency dagger. Tubbo slowly picked it up, eyes darting from the dagger to the window. He overlooked the blade, seemed to be sharp enough. He stood from the bed and walked outside to Tommy.

"-D YOU JUST MADE HIM WATCH? WHAT KIND OF PSYCHOPATH HAVE YOU BECOME WILBUR. WHAT HAPPENED TO TUBBOS BROTHER."

Tubbo walked up from behind Tommy, calmly standing next to him, tears still going down his cheeks. Tommy turned his head away from Wilbur who leaned against the house, before he could say a word to the shorter boy next to him, Tubbo grab his hand and placed the dagger in his palm.

Tommy looked down at his hand then back up to his friend. "What are you doing Bee..?" He spoke gently, curling his fingers on the dagger.

Tubbo shot a look at the man who looked unfazed, leaning against the iron wall, then turned around to walk away, whispering into Tommy's ear. 

"My brother died a long time ago."

\--------

You've been a Villian waiting for death

He walked for days, finding himself finally walking back in a circle. L'Manbergs white house insight, a few miles away from where he stopped to take a rest. He was exhausted, finally feeling the guilt hitting him for leaving his friends with no word. The first thing he would do would be to find his friends and apologizing. His eyes filled with happiness as he walked closer to L'Manberg, seeing there were no damages. _Maybe the war hadn't happened, did he really save them as he wished?_

He walked until he was behind Tommy's house, on the border of the two homelands. Walking around the side of the house, stopping dead in his tracks. The sixteen-year-old, sitting against the home a bloody dagger laying on the floor next to him as well as a body. _Wilburs Body_.

"Tommy.....why..?" He stepped closer to the boy and the body. Tommy looked up, his face was red with rage and wet from the tears. His face falling even further once seeing that the person who spoke was Dream.

"Dream...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't know, I thought Tubbo had it under control. I thought they were going to be okay." The boy sobbed as he curled into himself. Looking at the older man's confused face, he slowly pointed at the community house, visible from the boy's house. Visible but gone.

He ran down the path and stared into the water that was filled with wood and brick. Nothing left standing. Of course, his friends left the house, tears pricked at his eyes. But his mind tried reassuring him that his friends were fine. He turned around about to go and look for the two others but was stopped by a younger girl standing behind him. "Hey Niki, Oh my god. Do you know where Sapnap and George are? I really have to apologize for leaving them." Forcing a laugh out of himself while looking into the teary eyes that looked back at him. Instead of giving an answer to the man, she pulled him into a tight hug, letting a few sobs escape before she pulled away and handed Dream a stack of papers.

"I found them." Nodding towards the notes. "They said sorry for leaving longer than you." She turned and walked away, not being able to hold back from breaking down around the male. Dream stared at the notes, drops of water falling on the top paper before looking and reading the top.

_I will forever do anything to be on your side._

_Don't fucking die and waste my work._

_\- George_

He then looks at the note below that, taking up the rest of the page.

_Writing this the night I'm trying to get George out and safe. Dream this is for you._

_There's a 50/50 shot here, we die or we live._

_If we die and you come back, you better not give up._

_George has risked too much for you to kill yourself because of us keeping our promise._

_George will do anything to stay on your side_

_I will do anything for George to not be alone._

_George will do anything to be a hero when you're not here_

_And I can't stop him._

_Dream, if you come home and we are dead._

_Promise to help Niki with the boys._

_They only have Niki, and Niki only has them._

_And we all know this war bullshit is going to give those three kids a shit ton of trauma._

_I love you, forever and always,_

_-Sapnap_

_\--------_

**Not All Stories Have A Happy Ending**

**But In The End**

**They Do Have A Villian**

**But Let's Be Honest**

**We Are All Villians In Our Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest, this took a whole week to write and it was still rushed.  
> It's not as sad as I wanted it to be if it's even sad at all to anyone. If anyone would like to give criticism you can! but if it is hate it will be deleted.
> 
> This is 100% not proofread either! I do apoligize


End file.
